Spread the Fire Part Three
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Continuation of Into the Fire. SasuSaku. Yaoi hinting in this. How does Sasuke handle Sakura after he caught her with Itachi? What does he tell her to make her understand why he can't just go back to them? Mature. Kind of rape... be warned. Mild lemon.


_AN: This is a SasuSaku, continuation of Into the Fire… Mild Lemon (Kinda rape, but not really... just be warned) _

* * *

Spread the Fire Part Three

The light in his eyes died the moment they locked on her. Sakura didn't move, didn't speak, didn't breathe… it was like she had forgotten how under his gaze.

Stepping out from the bathroom behind Sasuke, Naruto saw Sakura and stumbled back. After a tense moment, Naruto nudged through the door Sakura leaned against, shutting it on his way out. Pulling on some of Naruto's clothes, Sasuke turned back to Sakura.

"You should just go," Sasuke said, ready to leave as well.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes tightened. "You can't undo this mistake with an apology, Sakura, nothing can return to how it was."

"So what, this is how things are going to be now? You won't ever come home and you'll stay here, fucking Naruto behind Hinata's back?" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke glared. "I'm not forcing Naruto to do anything."

"No," Sakura countered, "but you are causing a major change in his life... keeping him from the woman he loves."

"Stop acting like you care about that! This is about you, Sakura. You want things to go back to the way they were with no consequences, but it doesn't work that way!"

Finally losing her temper, Sakura squeezed her fist. "You never had to keep your desires in check, Sasuke, how easy it was for you to have everything you wanted with no concern whatsoever what kind of position you were putting me and Itachi in. This was bound to happen because of what you mean to us both!"

Losing his temper, Sasuke thrust Sakura back against the way by her throat, glaring at her. "Stop lying! I might have bought that if I didn't see what had happened with my own eyes. It had nothing to do with me… he was… making love to you, Sakura. My brother doesn't cave to such primal instincts easily."

Seeing Sakura's expression of pain, Sasuke realized she wasn't breathing. Releasing his hold on her throat, she gasped out for air.

Finally catching her breath, Sakura grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt before he could move away from her.

"Is it so bad, Sasuke? That I slept with your lover… How can you hold against us what you already feel?" Sakura breathed.

Sasuke pulled free from her grasp and let her words sink in.

"How can anything ever work again?" he asked quietly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura called quite desperately, "If it means anything to you, I won't ever let him touch me again… if you would just come back to me."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her, seeing how lost she looked. Sighing, Sasuke realized she was just as defenseless against Itachi as he was. He really shouldn't hold it against _her. _Feeling her flinch when he touched his hand to her neck, Sasuke felt guilty.

"Sakura," he whispered against her skin, making her shiver. "Itachi can't show you what he does to me, better than I can…"

Trembling under Sasuke's presence, Sakura felt the tension within her body fade away. He had forgiven her… for the time being.

"What… do you mean, Sasuke?" she asked, feeling Sasuke's drug-like kisses on her neck.

"I mean," Sasuke said, grabbing Sakura and turning her so that she was shoved against the wall, "that Itachi lied to you, Sakura. He would never take you like he takes me…"

"I don't understand," Sakura cried, "Sasuke, you're hurting me, please let me go!"

"But I'll show you… what it's like. Since you so desperately needed to know."

When Sakura heard the dark tone in his voice, Sakura felt a twinge of fear. Then, feeling her shirt rip down the back, she fell silent.

"Sasuke?"

He responded with the sound of her shorts being torn, and pressing her harder against the door.

"This is what Itachi is like with me, Sakura," Sasuke breathed. "He takes what he wants, whenever he wants it… Even if I just want you, I have no choice… and now he can have you whenever he wants as well."

"Sasuke! If you're trying to scare me—"

"Scare you? No, Sakura, just giving you what you want, and making you prepared for what is in store for you. Itachi may care a great deal about me, but he isn't reserved when it comes to sex."

Feeling Sasuke grip her hand, Sakura was shocked when he touched it to her mouth. "Make yourself as ready as you can, Sakura, or else you will be in a lot of pain."

Eyes widening, Sakura realized what he meant. "Sasuke!"

But it was too late… Sasuke was buried deep within her far before she was ready for him and the pain was setting in.

"Don't worry Sasuke… It will feel good soon… The pain doesn't last long…" Sasuke muttered in Sakura's ear. "This is what he tells me when he is fucking me even as I bleed."

Thrusting rather violently into her, Sasuke felt slightly guilty, but how else could she understand what she had taken from him?

"He's wasn't always like this," Sasuke whispered. "He used to be gentle, and careful… but he is rarely like that anymore. Lately, Itachi has become aggressive. He says he needs me, but I don't think I'm even enough anymore to satisfy him. That's why he has claimed you. Just wait, Sakura… next time you go to him, you will understand."

Sasuke released Sakura completely and she collapsed to the floor.

Unable to look at her, Sasuke left the room, trying to keep the pain from showing on his face.

# # #

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

Itachi leaned against the window staring out where he had talked to Sasuke in the rain so many months before. He didn't realize what he had been putting Sasuke through… Ever since he had gotten better, he had been charged with some of the most unbearable orders he had ever had to carry out. It was all he could do to keep his mind in check these days and Sasuke was a necessary outlet. He had been blind… careless and taking advantage of Sasuke. And he was completely right… it wasn't enough. He did want Sakura, and he hadn't even realized what he was doing.

"This is my fault, Sakura. I will handle it," Itachi said.

"Is it true, Itachi?" Sakura asked.

Itachi turned around and saw her, shrunken against the far wall, watching him hesitantly.

"Sakura…"

Seeing him gesture, Sakura felt a streak of anxiety, but didn't disobey him. Drawing nearer, she paused slightly before him.

"After I speak with Sasuke, things will be different between us, but you have my word I will fix this… on one condition," he said.

Sakura's smile faded away as she recalled Sasuke's words to her about his brother.

"What is it?"

Itachi took Sakura's hand. "Don't think ill of me."

Sakura's lips parted as she stared at him, trying to understand what was going through Itachi Uchiha's head. After the shock wore off, Sakura smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

_AN: Hmmm… didn't intend to go that direction with this, but alright. Will finish this off in fourth segment with ItaSasu. Please review! I'm in fanfic writing mood lately, anyone have any requests? I'm all ears!_


End file.
